SSF4AE: Urien's Story Mode
by WDCain Man
Summary: Urien's story mode if he was added to the roster. Intro, rival battles, win quotes, and ending included.


_**An Evangelion/Street Fighter fanfic – Street Fighter Neo  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

_**Disclaimer:** _Street Fighter, Muscle Bombers, Final Fight, Rival Schools, and all their related characters are owned by Capcom while the Street Fighter EX characters are owned by Arika. None were used with permission. None were used with permission. I just love writing about them.

This is my idea of Urien's story mode if he makes it into _Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition_ as one of the two remaining new characters alongside Evil Ryu and Oni Akuma (both of who look so amazing). What I'm going to do here is set up a story mode for one of my favorite SF3 characters. I'll include a prologue, win quotes, two rival fights, and an ending so it will be just like any other story mode. Not only that but I think I've figured out a great way to connect SF4 to SF3. Behold my genius! BOHOLD IT I SAY!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**SSF4AE: Urien's Story Mode  
by WDCain Man  
**_**XXXXXXX**

_**SELECT YOUR CHARACTER!**_

_**URIEN!**_

_**CHOOSE YOUR SUPER:**_

_**I. TYRENT SLAUGHTER  
**__**II. AEGIS REFLECTOR**_

_**FIGHT ON!**_

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Prologue…**_

"You will never succeed, Urien. You will never ascend to the glorious Presidency of our grand Illuminati." The Chairman rasped to the suited Egyptian. "You could only master three of the sixty six techniques from the blessed texts. You are not our Messiah. All you can ever hope for is to serve as a guard and genetic researcher."

"I. Am. A. God." Urien hissed, boiling red with anger.

"You are nothing but a rather clever mad beast." The old man didn't bat an eye at the powder keg he was igniting. "Your anger keeps you from ascending to true godhood. You deserve none of the paradise from the Age of God." He left, not phased in the slightest from the murderous glare from Urien.

"I AM YOUR GOD!" The suited man struck the laboratory's floor, swallowing him in a fire torrent that burned off his business suit. Only his sleek bronze flesh and white undergarments endured. "I WILL SURPASS ALL LIMITS! I WILL MAKE THE ARMY THAT SUBJIGATES THE WORLD!"

"Perhaps, Lord Urien. Perhaps you might yet." An elderly Chinese dwarf approached. He was holding a file in his wrinkly old hands.

"Dr. Kure…" Urien hissed and growled, abiding his always available anger to regain his reason. "What do you bring me, Dr. Kure?" he eyed the folder judgmentally,

"Heh heh, a blueprint actually." He replied with an enigmatic smile. "Of what could be a series of genetically perfected super soldiers. Seth, product of Bison's Human Incubator Project, has taken the program that produced him and possibly surpassed Dr. Senoh's work with the creation of a very unique Incubator unlike any of the others. Right now it's in the hands of Bison's underling Balrog." Dr. Kure then pointed his finger at Urien. "Heh heh, if you were to acquire him, then you can grow a series of super soldiers that you could lead to become our President and take over the world!"

"OF COURSE!" Lightning crackled across Urien's knuckles as he laughed jubilantly. "I will _surpass_ the Chairman's imagination! I will _destroy_ Bison and Shadowlaw and _steal_ this boy in one full swoop!" Then the mad glee was swallowed by a devious smirk. "And I will use Seth and his meager S.I.N. to do it."

"Do bring the boy back in one piece, Lord Gill." Dr. Kure smiled at his superior as the screen went black.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Entrance…**_

Urien faces his first opponent wearing an expensive suit. He grins "PREPARE TO DIE!" and ignites. The suit is burned away. With smoke whisking off his metal muscles, he readies for war.

_**ROUND 1! FIGHT!**_

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Win Quotes…**_

RYU: I sense something greater in you. Perhaps a week in my lab will bring it out? Let us see.

KEN: The fortune at my disposal could swallow yours in a day! I could wipe away your empire with a pen stroke!

CHUN-LI: What a weak woman! Go raise some children as every other brood mare!

E. HONDA: A diapered slob! The insult you pose to my skills warrants your death!

BLANKA: Hmmm, this beast's electricity generation could be useful if it could be transferable.

ZANGIEF: Bah! All muscle and no mind! I will kill you right now just to remove you from my sight!

GUILE: A soldier as loud and obnoxious as you could never fit in my army!

DHALSIM: Your elasticity interests me. I wonder at the combat performance of elastic soldiers. I will study you.

BALROG: Give me the child! My army will not be denied to me! The Presidency shall be mine!

VEGA: Your claws could never scratch my metal skin, fool! Now I shall break yours!

SAGAT: What a disgrace! You could have served me had you not discarded the hatred that made you so strong!

M. BISON: Massed produced replicated bodies and a psychic energy amplification battery? Simply amazing! This could be the key to true immortality!

C. VIPER: Intriguing that a lowly spy would have access to battle tech of this caliber. I will see about incorporating it into some of my soldiers.

RUFUS: Blistering dolt! Your fat carcass will feed the vultures if you do not SHUT UP!

EL FUERTE: I need none of your foul food! I feast only on the blood and muscle on the vanquished!

ABEL: Your eyes… I see. How interesting. I wonder how your blood levels spike when you use your power. Your body might provide interesting observations during analysis.

SETH: Fascinating use of gene-jacking enhancements coupled with bionic implants. Shadowlaw appears to have quite the treasures to pilfer from its corpse!

AKUMA: Such power… No wonder Seth sought to miniaturize and weaponize this… this might! I must have it!

GOUKEN: But you died! How have you come back?! What is the secret of immortality?! I demand to know!

CAMMY: Bison's cloning and mind control technology is now mine! I thank you for providing your body for the tests to crack its secrets.

FEI LONG: Nosy fool! You offend my divine senses with your shrieking! Die for this offense!

SAKURA: Where is your violence?! You can't exceed your limits without wanting to break bones!

ROSE: An actual psychic! Amazing! I will make use of your ability to rule! You're coming with me!

GEN: You've returned from death? Fascinating. You will make an interesting research subject.

DAN: There are no words! You are the most pathetic useless fighter I have ever encountered! DIE!

T. HAWK: Your bloodline has great potential and interesting genetic markers. It's such a shame Bison wiped out your tribe. They would have made good study.

DEE JAY: DIE! Your perpetual grin infuriates me to no end!

GUY: Bushinryu could shatter even me? I have no choice but to eliminate any and all practitioners of the art!

CODY: Damnation, my body! You actually dented my body! If you weren't such a threat I would make you my lieutenant!

IBUKI: A little girl? How dare your clan send a child against me! They deem me so little a threat? They will die like dogs, you ninja bitch in heat!

MAKOTO: Pathetic! You're not even worth the effort to kill! Come back in three years and maybe I'll think you dangerous enough to finish!

DUDLEY: Culture and refinement lead to extinction! Only war and science will produce greatness! Die, you dinosaur!

ADON: It boggles my mind that you could rise to the level of Sagat's greatest pupil! Was no one else available?

HAKAN: Stone hair, hmmm. That genetic anomaly might actually be worth studying.

JURI: Your eye has intrigued my researchers for some time. Eventually its circuitry will be modded for fit in all my slaves. You will be disposed of.

YANG: Bah! You are too guarded to be strong! Only by freeing your hatred will you gain true power!

YUN: Feh! Keep that puny younger sibling of yours on a leash! Naturally he should respect you as you are the elder brother and thus naturally stronger!

EVIL RYU: A MISTAKE! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TAMPERED WITH YOU TO IGNITE THIS POWER!

ONI AKUMA: Wh-what manner of god is this? H-how can a man born of mortal woman achieve true divinity? I, I fear to ask!

**XXXXXXX  
**_**NOW FIGHT YOUR RIVAL!  
**_**XXXXXXX**

_**RIVAL 1 - Balrog**_

Balrog snickers. "Whoa, nice underwear there, loser!"

"SILENCE BUFFON AND GIVE ME THE CHILD!" Urien curses, eyeing the boxer with hate.

"The kid? Hell no! He's the ticket to my pay day!"

"Then I will kill you to claim him!" Electricity runs down Urien's body. "All that will be left of you will be a skinless mute carcass! NOW DIE!"

**XXXXXXX**

_**RIVAL 2 - Rose**_

"Gypsy, tell me of my glory! Tell me of my Presidency and the army I will lead! Tell me of my future!"

"I receive that question _far_ too often," Rose snaps. She stares for a second before her eyes open wide in terror. "The child! You must stay away from that child! If you meet with him he will plunge the world into the void!"

Urien guffaws arrogantly. "Yes! By my command the world will tremble!"

"NO!" Rose yells wildly. "He will become life and death! He will ruin-!"

"HE WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" Urien howls as the fight begins.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Ending…**_

The little boy trembles as Urien clutches his shirt collar with one hand and grips Rose's neck with the other. The Egyptian demigod was running for his life. He had won his prize and taken a powerful psychic captive. Normally he would pause to bask in the glory of victory but now he was running for his life.

Bison was dead, truly dead, by someone else's hand. His death triggered the base's self-destruct program and everything started blowing up. The chaos only grew after Urien had disposed of one of Seth's cloned Incubators. He had no idea where the real one was but right now that wasn't what scared him. Gouken was fighting both Evil Ryu and Oni Akuma. Their blows literally rocked the facility. Even Urien was breathing hard to fight panicking.

"Help me…" the little boy cried. Even Balrog didn't scare him like this. He extended his hand to Rose who Urien had beaten badly. "Help me…" The Shadowlaw symbol appeared in his palm. The conduit activated Rose's Soul Power as it was the flip side of Psycho Power.

Rose screamed as the force wave threw Urien away. He would have killed her but the kid caught his attention. The youngling stood ramrod straight, his eyes glazed over as he absorbed the past, present, and future from Rose's clairvoyance.

If not for the boy's already hyper-accelerated mind, he would have gone mad from the millions of images. Perhaps he did. But this madness results nearly infinite wisdom. "I… I see… I see all…" he spoke in a trance, all his weakness and fear gone. "I will usher in Paradise."

He clenched his hands, transforming the circuitry in both palms to the signal of the Enlightened Ones, the all-seeing eye encased within a pyramid. This being extends his now open hands above him towards the battle between Dark Hadou's fury and the calm collected light of Mu, the purest of all Hadou.

"RYU! BE PURE FOREVER MORE!" Gouken decreed.

"GOUKEN! NOOOO!" Oni Akum screamed as his brother reaches true enlightenment to banish the Dark Hadou from Evil Ryu. The purity force shattered Oni Akuma, locking him back into his typical form forever and banishing him back to his island.

Gouken had sealed one demon and saves another. The evil fighting spirit is expunged from Ryu as Master Gouken bid his student farewell and joins with the universe. While Ryu screamed out Gouken's name and cursed Akuma, the twin energies flows down to the boy's waiting hands.

The calm and cool totality of nothingness, the Purity Hadou of Mu, enters one hand. The clearness of Heaven fills the boy even as the hellish fiery torrent of the Murderous Intent, the Dark Hadou, is absorbed by the other. Heaven and hell, life and death, fire and ice, ying and yang, becomes the boy. Together yet apart, a nightmarish symbiosis is achieved.

The boy has changed. Half his body is now volcanic scarlet red while the other half is cool ocean blue. His eyes opened and both Rose and Urien saw both life and death in them.

"I, Am, Born." He decrees, speaking the universe's truth. "Now brother, you will take me my people. They are awaiting my coming, brother; for I bring them glorious illumination. Glorious illumination," he echoed, a voice of ancient Caesars' speaking to him. "G… ILL… Gill, your God and Savior. Glorious illumination. Behold the Divine Gill."

"Gill?" Urien snaps out of his stupor and violently grabs the red and blue boy by his shirt collar. "Quit your delusions and order me not! I am the master and you are the slave."

The boy only smiles, privy to the joke that would soon befall Urien.

"We go now!" Urien hisses, stomping off with the still smiling mystery that burns and freezes his arms. So enraged was Urien that he had forgotten Rose.

She was left crying in the darkness, knowing her greatest gift had helped spawn evil. Through her tears, Rose whispers a warning too late. "You misunderstand my visions…" she sobs, too quiet for the dark to hear. "… you are not the savior but the destroyer… the American Alex… he is to be the true savior. He is the one that will save us… from you, Gill."

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The End  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Like it? There was a lot hinted at off screen that wasn't revealed in Urien's ending. I actually liked that about the endings to the SF4 games. To get the full story, you have to beat it with everyone. It actually reminded me of the story mode in _Rival Schools_, my favorite 3D fighter. Sure, everyone had their own self contained story but to get the full gist of everything, every character must be selected and be played through.

Stuff like Oni Akuma being banished and his power sealed away and Bison being killed to Rose's future would all be revealed in their own endings. This is why there are still some unanswered. I almost showed Balrog being transformed into Q. Balrog was going to be messed up BAD by Urien. He would be missing an arm and leg and his skin would have been burnt off and crawling around on the dirt. Fortunately for Balrog, he would have stumbled upon a completed BLECE engine and be reborn as the cyborg Q. I don't know why exactly but lately I've really started liking Balrog. Heck, right now I actually like him more than Dudley so I kind of want him to do a face heel turn and become the heroic Q. But I figure it's more likely that Q is C. Viper's battle tech taken to the next level and in the hands of another operative.

Writing Urien was interesting. I know from playing as him from my _SF Anniversary Collection_ that he's a murderous maniac with real rage issues but I never knew that he was knowledgeable in genetic engineering and science. A few months ago I bought Udon's _Street Fighter World Warior Encyclopedia_ off of ebay and it was chalk full of neat tidbits like Urien's science background. It actually made him more interested in my mind, sort of like an evil Area. After he beat an opponent, he would see if their ability was some scientific curiosity he could examine. This would explain how he made Necro by using genejacking and cybernetic implants. I'm really glad I got that Udon book. It's a great buy and I recommend it to any _Street Fighter_ fan.

Though I found it hilarious that he calls Ibuki a 'bitch in heat' in his win quote.

Heck, it's rather funny that people complained in my _Street Fighter Neo_ fanfic that Mika argued with Shinji when it turns out that she dislikes rude kids. It's a nice coincidence that I take advantage of. I also have to make a try to get the Judgment Girls put in the story. Also C. Viper's special talent being magic tricks sounds like it would make a quirky crack fic.

Now making the kid Gill. I can see this possible. Bison and Seth both use super technology like accelerated cloning and psychic chargers. They could possibly make a clone that could absorb and use the Dark Hadou and possibly the Purity Hadou of Mu. If you add in a mixed up interpretation of the future via Rose, whose Soul Power is the light side of Psycho Power's dark side, then I can see this kid becoming Gill. Now before anyone complains that Gill is in his late twenties and the kid is still… well a kid, remember that Able looks twenty but is chronologically still a child while Cammy is, I guess, only 6 or 7 years old. If the Illuminati gains Shadowlaw's tech after Bison's true death, I could see them accelerating mini-Gill into his full adult self. It all makes sense to me.

In closing, I really hope Urien and Elena will be the two remaining downloadable characters for _Arcade Edition_. I kick butt with Urien in _SF3TS_ and Elena is one of my favorite female designs of the series. If not her then I really hope it's Rainbow Mika. Still, it would be amazing if some of the EX cast makes it end but that's just a dream. It would be nice though; and it will be great when I finally get to play some of Capcom's next gen 2.5D fighters. I'm still stroked over _MvC3_ and _SF v Tekken_ and can't wait to play them. I love it that Capcom is bringing back its old franchises and branching off with other companies. Now if they would finally start working on _Rival Schools 3_…

Read and review, everyone!


End file.
